Horsemen
; Various |transportation = |bounty = 2,005,000,000 (Former)Apu — 400,000,000 Benjamin Tabart — 500,000,000 Draco D. Damon — 505,000,000 Fukuoka Soren — 600,000,000 |residency = Barney Kettle's Hand }} The Four Horsemen, short for the Four Horsemen of Apocalypse, is a term that refers to four super rookie pirates in the New World, who have obtained bounties of at least 300,000,000 within their first few years of piracy.Declaration of War: The Horsemen are spelled as the Super-Rookie Supernovas of the New Generation, their bounties exceeding 300,000,000. As of recently, Apu, Fukuoka Soren, and Draco D. Damon have perished in the battle of Permis at current Admiral Carter Pine's hands.Horsemen Eradicated: The Horsemen are said to be killed by Carter Pine. The last one, Benjamin Tabart, has joined the Shichibukai. Overview Those that make up the Super Rookie group known as "Four Horsemen" were largely unaffiliated with one another until their eventual meeting at Bedina in the fight with the Xros Pirates. They are inexperienced pirates, who got themselves notorious with a bounty of over 300,000,000 in their first year of piracy within the New World, and managed to survive its harshness. They are great fighters, be it via raw physical combat, complex fighting styles, or even other types of skills. Apu employs his racial abilities alongside his Fishman Karate and Jujutsu; Tabart uses swordsmanship and hand-to-hand with the powers of the Mosa Mosa no Mi; Damon has mixed Martial Arts, racial abilities, and the powers of the Hana Hana no Mi; and Soren mixes his swordsmanship, ninja arts, and the powers of the Koru Koru no Mi. They all employ Haki. The Horsemen hail from different places: *Apu came from Fishman Island. *Benjamin Tabart is from Mary Geoise. *Draco D. Damon and Fukuoka Soren were born on the New World. Members See also the associated category: Horsemen Allies Profiles History Past Yonko Wars Saga Across the Line Arc Peaceful Horizon Arc Out of the Loop Arc Dear Agony Arc Trivia *Each of them are from a different race: **Apu is a Fishman. **Benjamin Tabart is a Human. **Draco D. Damon is an Oni. **Fukuoka Soren is a hybrid of Human and Kumamushi. *Damon is the only Horseman without any concrete affiliation. *Soren is the only Horseman without any epithet. *Apu is the only Horseman without any Devil Fruit. *Tabart is the only Horseman without any racial ability. *Soren holds the highest bounty, while Apu holds the lowest.Fukuoka Soren - 600,000,000 Apu - 400,000,000 **Tabart's is currently frozen. *All of the Horsemen have had personal plot points and development because of women: **Apu, because of his constant search for his sister, Kresha, whom was enslaved by the Bathory. **Tabart, being captured by his mother, Longinus Niu, and getting to know his wife, Fluer Frida. **Damon, due to Diastraea D. Diana through unknown specifics, and Affra Amethyst, who was interested in him. **Soren, both because he was under his mother's, Daddy L. Legs, shadow, and his hesitation in fighting his childhood friend, Vera. References Category:Super Rookies Category:Groups